Winters Family/Transcript
Observation Nyketa: "Come on boys. Time to get up for school." Mikey: "Noooo....." Nyketa: "Mikey, up now!" Mikey: "NO!!! I HATE SCHOOL! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME FARMER TO YOU, WOMAN?!" Jo: "And it wasn't long before Nyketa raised her voice." Nyketa: "WHEN I SAY GET UP MIKEY, I MEAN GET UP! GO TO SCHOOL AND HAVE FUN!!!" Mikey: "Go kill yourself..." Nyketa: "Your behavior is really disappointing me. GET UP NOW!!!" drags Mikey out of bed Jo: "Then all of a sudden, Mikey punches Mom in the face!" Nyketa: "No, sir! You may not punch mommy! Now get yourself dressed. In 5 minutes, I expect you dressed, mister." Parent Meeting Toy Confiscation Technique Jo: "When Nyketa told Mikey that he wasn't going to have a snack, he went mad!" Nyketa: "No you may not. It's close to supper." Mikey: "I WANNA SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!" Nyketa: "Mikey, don't shout!" Mikey: "I'M STARVING!!!!" Jo: "What he's trying to do is to manipulate you, Nyketa. Tell him that if he continues to shout, he will lose one of his toys. Speak with authority and conviction." Nyketa: "If you continue shouting at me Mikey, I'll be confiscating your Nightwing action figure." Naughty Bench Technique Jo: "Mom wanted Tyrese to clean up the table, but he chose to be defiant about it." Nyketa: "Tyrese! Clean the table!" Tyrese: "Why the fuck should I?!" Nyketa: "Excuse me? I don't appreciate that sort of language. Just clean the table!" Jo: "But Mom didn't give him a warning. Instead, she shouted back at Tyrese." Tyrese: "You made the mess on the table, you filthy Skank! You clean it up!" Nyketa: "TYRESE JAMES WINTERS!!! THAT LANGUAGE WON'T BE TOLERATED!!!" Tyrese: "EAT MY SHORTS, WOMAN!" Nyketa: "I just lost it. Jo eventually got me out of the room before things got out of hand." Jo: "Go over to Tyrese and give him a proper warning. Calmly, but firmly." goes over to Tyrese Nyketa: "Tyrese, look at me in the eyes. This is your warning. You need to clean the table. Otherwise you will go and sit on the Naughty Bench and I will take away your Nintendo 3DS for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" Tyrese: "How about no?" Jo: "Nyketa then took Tyrese's Nintendo 3DS and placed him on the Naughty Bench." Nyketa: "You have been placed on the Naughty Bench because you did not do what mommy asked you to do, now stay there until I come and get you." cries Tyrese: "I WANT MY 3DS!" Nyketa: "NO!!!" Tyrese: "SUCK MY dick, queer-bait!" Jo: "Don't engage in conversation, Mom. Just ignore it and do what you were doing." Nyketa: "Having Jo there was fantastic. She was teaching me how to do the time out correctly." Nyketa: "He's just got off the bench. What do I do?" Jo: "Go get him and bring him back to the bench." brings Tyrese back to the bench flips his mother the bird Jo: "Ignore it." Jo: "It was just disgusting that Tyrese had just gave his mom the finger." Rise & Shine Technique Jo: "It was time to introduce the Rise and Shine Technique." Out the Door Technique Roaming Technique Visiting the Library Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts